


Timmy and Annabelle's Adventures of Channel Chasers

by PerkyGoth14



Category: A Simple Wish (1997), Fairly OddParents
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Timmy gets in big trouble with his parents, he decides that he wants to run away into the world of television where he can live any lifestyle that he wants, but little do he and his friends know, that a magical TV remote he wishes up causes trouble for the distant future where a visitor from there comes to take back the remote and stop Vicky the Babysitter.





	1. Chapter 1

Annabelle sat under a tree in her backyard and she was picking petals off of a flower as she thought of a certain boy in her life that she had met recently. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not..." The brunette girl said as she picked off the petals.

"What are you doing?" Darla asked as though she had never seen such a thing done before.

"It's what you do when you like a boy," Amber said. "Haven't you done it?"

"I haven't had a normal childhood..." Darla reminded.

"Oh, right," Annabelle said as she picked off the last petal. "He loves me!"

"Who's he?" Darla asked with a smirk.

"Promise you won't tell anybody?" Annabelle asked.

"We promise." Amber said.

"Hold on," Darla said, then looked back to Cherry, Atticus, and Mo. "HEY, GUYS!"

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo were sitting together and were on Cherry's laptop, playing a game together.

"Okay, you're good." Darla then said to Annabelle.

Atticus could hear everything going on as he was sitting down while lifting up a dumbbell weight with one hand.

"Well, you see, I think I'm in love with...Timmy." Annabelle said.

"My cousin Timmy?" Amber asked.

"Uh-huh." Annabelle nodded.

Darla and Amber smirked.

"Don't tell anyone..." Annabelle said.

"We won't." Darla and Amber promised.

Annabelle smiled to them. "I wonder how he is now?"

"You kids these days and your violent cartoons..." Cherry groaned as there came an ad on her laptop.

"You don't think Timmy would want to do something he saw on TV do you?" Annabelle asked Amber.

Amber looked kind of nervous. "I think he can kinda do some of the crazier and scarier things since he has Cosmo and Wanda."

"Then we might wanna check on him." Darla said.

Cherry growled.

"What's going on?" Darla asked.

"Dumb ad before we can keep playing..." Cherry folded her arms. "It says that this new cartoon trading card series is making kids do stupid and violent things."

"Um, exactly what kind of dumb and violent things?" Darla asked, worried.

"Check this out." Cherry turned her laptop to show a video collection of kids copying what they saw on the latest craze of a show known as 'Maho Mushi'.

"Ooh." Darla smiled.

Amber winced and cringed at the violet actions about kids copying the show to apply to them in real life and even a bully had fun from it.

"Which one should we be worried about?" Annabelle asked.

"Apparently all of it, but at least no one could possibly imitate this." Mo said as the screen showed an evil alien overlord destroying the planet with a sky vehicle and zapping innocent people in the anime.

This caused Darla, Annabelle, and Amber to go wide-eyed as they knew someone that could.

"Uh, would you excuse us for a moment?" Darla smiled nervously before zipping off with her friends. "He can't be that crazy, can he?!" she then frantically asked Amber about her cousin.

"This is Timmy we're talking about, of course he's gonna do that!" Amber told her.

"Murray, we need you!" Annabelle called out.

Murray poofed himself over and looked down. "What is it, Annabelle?"

"Timmy's doing something stupid, I know he is, take us to him!" Annabelle begged. "I wish we were wherever Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda are right now!"

Murray soon waved his wand and the four of them were teleported to Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo.

Timmy laughed as he was piloting a war plane. "I can't believe the time has finally come where we can imitate this, Whoo-Hoo!"

Amber, Annabelle, Darla, and Murray soon appeared where Timmy and his fairy godparents were.

"Timmy Turner, stop this right now!" Amber scolded her cousin.

"Uh-Oh." Timmy Wanda and Cosmo said out of worry.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Darla asked Timmy as she came over to his seat as Wanda was his helmet.

"I'm imitating one of the cartoons from Maho Mushi." Timmy said.

"Timmy, you have to stop this thing before you hurt someone!" Darla said.

"Aw, what could happen?" Timmy shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know, how about that?!" Murray pointed ahead.

"Huh?" Timmy looked ahead before yelping as they were going to hit an airplane. "Wanda, I wish for the Banzai Bubble!"

"Uh-oh..." Darla said.

Wanda waved her wand and sent them all into a bubble. The bubble then bounced off of the airplane and had then crashed into Timmy's dad's office.

"Oh, no..." Amber said.

"This is bad!" Annabelle yelped as they bounced all around and nearly destroyed the office building. "Murray, I wish that Timmy's dad's office was fixed up!"

No one came then.

"Murray, where are you?!" Annabelle panicked as none of the fairies seemed to be there.

The kids then crashed into a glass house that Timmy's mother was going to sell.

"MURRAY, PLEASE, COME, WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Annabelle yelled.

"Where are those godparents?!" Darla groaned.

"Wait, Timmy, is this bubble sound proof?" Amber asked.

"Um, I think so..." Timmy took out his trading card collection and looked on the back of the Banzai Bubble's stats.

"TIMMY!" Annabelle, Amber, and Darla glared.

"Sorry, I guess I must've missed that." Timmy smiled nervously to the girls.

"Oh, great." Darla groaned.

"Timmy..." Amber sighed. "How are we gonna explain this to your parents?"

"I'll think of something." Timmy said.

"LOOK OUT, AUNT SUSAN AND UNCLE DARREN!" Amber yelped as they were about to crash into Timmy's parents who were on a street together.

"Incoming!" Darla added.

They all then roughly bounced against the two adults and the bubble then popped and freed them.

"Oh, sure," Darla groaned. "Now it pops."

Susan and Darren looked very firm and angry with the four kids.

"Uh, ta-da?" Timmy shrugged with a nervous smile.

"What's that in the sky?" Darla asked, pointing upward.

The others looked up curiously. Darla and the rest of the kids but Timmy soon ran off.

"RUUUN!" Darla called.

The girls continued to run. Timmy's parents looked very furious with their son. However, little did they all know, they were going to be followed by a stranger, and this stranger had come from the future.

"Where the heck are Cosmo and Wanda?!" Timmy groaned.

"I think you have bigger problems." Amber said once she saw how angry her aunt and uncle looked.

"I think you're right." Timmy said.

Later at the Turner house...

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF!" Susan and Darren yelled at their only child.

Timmy looked hypnotized by the cartoon that was on TV however and even took out his trading cards in excitement.

"Timmy?" Amber asked.

"Is this what you were imitating?" Darren glared to his son as he looked at the TV with his wife.

Susan then changed the channel to a show called 'Dictator Week'.

"No!" Amber screamed before changing the channel to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. "Whew."

"That's more acceptable." Darla agreed.

Timmy screamed and pushed his parents out of the way before changing the channel. "Must... Watch... Maho Mushi!"

"Timmy, this TV Show is bad for you." Amber said.

"Your cousin is right, Timmy," Susan sounded angered. "Someday you're going to have to learn how to grow up. You're not a baby anymore, you know?"

"You dented a 747 with your friends, destroyed Mr. Joel's glass house, and worst of all, Dinkleberg won my plaque!" Darren glared firmly as he then looked out the window to see their neighbor playing fetch with his dog with the award he was given at work.

Amber soon whistled innocently as she secretly used her ice powers to freeze the award. Darla folded her arms with a smirk while Amber smiled innocently/sheepishly to her best friend. Darren was so angry that his neighbor won the award instead of him.

Timmy posed with the TV until Susan turned the TV all the way off which made him yell out. "I was watching that!"

"You've been watching way too much TV." Amber said.

"You're grounded, mister," Darren firmly pointed. "And that means no TV either!"

"Thanks a lot, Amber." Timmy glared to his cousin.

"Sorry." Amber frowned.

"You can't do that to me!" Timmy glared at his parents.

"HA! Not without help." Darren replied.

"That's why we had Vicky come over," Susan opened the door to show the evil babysitter. "To make sure you don't watch any television while we go out."

"No!" Amber screamed before clearing her voice. "I mean, no, no, Vicky is too much, why not let Darla's older brother Atticus babysit this time?"

"We've known Vicky for a long time now, Amber, we can always trust her with Timmy." Susan replied.

"I insist," Amber said. "Darla's big brother and his friends can do it! Besides, they'll do it for free, you don't have to pay Vicky!"

This won over the parents instantly as they shut the door on Vicky. Vicky looked surprised about that.

"And the day is saved thanks to Darla Fudo." Darla smirked to herself before she took out her phone to call Atticus and his friends to come babysit while the evil babysitter was shut out for the first time in her career with the Turner family.

"Hello?" Atticus answered his phone.

'Hey, Atticus, could you and your friends come over to the Turner's house and babysit Timmy?' Darla asked on the phone.

"Hang on a sec..." Atticus said, then decided to check with his friends before answering tight away, though he was positive that they would agree. "You guys wanna babysit Timmy?"

"I oughta be magical since he has fairy godparents," Cherry said in a hushed tone so no one unsuspecting would hear them. "I thought Vicky babysat him though?"

"Pretty sure Darla found a way to convince Mr. and Mrs. Turner," Atticus replied. "So, you guys in or what?"

"You know it." Cherry and Mo smiled.

Atticus then put his phone back up. "Tell them we'll be there in thirty minutes or less." he then chuckled.

Darla smiled as she then hung up and told Timmy's parents that Atticus was on the way so they could go out to do whatever they wanted.

"Now Timmy, I know you're mad at your parents, but-" Annabelle was about to say, then saw the boy got away. "TIMMY?!" She soon went to Timmy's room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, gee," Timmy said innocently as he walked over to his nightstand where Cosmo and Wanda were inside in their infamous disguise as goldfish. "Mom and Dad have grounded me from watching TV. What ever is a boy with fairies to do?"

Cosmo and Wanda glanced to each other before waving their wands and made a TV appear in Timmy's bedroom. Annabelle and Murray soon appeared in his room.

"Thanks, Murray." Annabelle said as he used his magic to help her inside since Timmy had locked the door.

"No problem, kiddo." Murray smiled to his goddaughter.

Annabelle smiled before frowning firmly to the boy. "Timmy, your parents said no TV!"

"So?" Timmy smirked. "They'll never know."

"She's right, Timmy," Cosmo defended the fairy girl. "I'm sure Atticus and his parents won't let you watch TV with your parents gone."

"So?" Timmy scoffed. "They never believe me about Vicky, why should I believe them about anything?"

"At least Atticus and his friends won't make you do everything around the house." Wanda said.

Timmy ignored his fairy godparents so he could keep watching TV.

"They should be here any minute now." Darla said.

"Timmy, you should listen," Annabelle said. "Besides, Cosmo and Wanda aren't going to be around here forever."

"You're right..." Timmy sighed.

This made Cosmo and Wanda smile until they heard what Timmy would say after that.

"You're gonna stay right here and make sure Atticus and his friends don't see what I'm doing while I wish for a magic remote that works video and TV," Timmy replied. "That way, I'm technically not disobeying them."

"Ooh, nice loophole," Wanda scoffed before magicking up a remote. "Who do you think you are, Fairy Mason?"

"Who?" Annabelle asked.

"He's a lawyer in Fairly World." Murray told her.

"Ah." Annabelle now understood.

"You know, there are easier ways to get on TV," Cosmo said as Darla and Amber walked into the room as Timmy was about to go in the TV. "Have you considered a slow-speed chase?"

"You can only see those on TV." Darla said.

"Let's get televised." Timmy said in determination, he then turned on the remote which sent, him, Darla, Annabelle, and Amber into the TV instantly.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Wanda groaned.

"Shh, we're watching the others!" Murray shushed her as he stood with Cosmo.

"How is it that I'm the only one seeing the downside to this?" Wanda asked.

"Timmy?" Atticus called as he came through the door with his friends.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray looked to see them.

"Are they plahying hide-and-seek?" Patch asked.

"I'm afraid Timmy and the others have gone inside the television." Wanda sighed.

"Let's see if we can spoil Timmy's fun." Cherry said as she began to look for a remote for the TV.

"Cherry..." Mo looked at her.

Cherry giggled as she was going to have a little fun with this.

Meanwhile, inside the television, Timmy and the other younger kids were flying around in the TV universe, passing several blocks with numbers on them.

"Cool, we're in the TV Universe!" Timmy cheered.

"I hope we're going to a channel that isn't Maho Mushi." Darla said.

"Well, the remote has a channel up and down button, we might as well start at the beginning to channel one." Amber suggested.

Timmy then pushed the up button and sent them to channel one.

"What's on channel one?" Annabelle asked.

There was then a flash of light as jazz music played and they were now in a cartoon that was set in the future.

"Where are we?" Annabelle asked.

"It looks like the Jetsons." Amber looked around as Timmy drove the hovercraft. 

"The cool thing about this show is that most of the adults are robots," Timmy smiled in excitement. "Parents leave their kids with robots all the time. If those robots try to boss us around, we can just reprogram them."

"Uh, Timmy, I think Cherry is now going to be changing our channel." Annabelle said.

"What makes you say that?" Timmy asked as they passed George Jetson as he was walking Astro until a cat showed up which began the infamous 'Jane, stop this crazy thing!' line.

"Oh, because I see us being sucked out of this channel." Annabelle said.

The four yelped as they were moved out of that channel and were moved someplace else.

They seemed to end up in a cartoon about babies and were behind a playpen as the other babies were drooling, babbling, and making messes inside their diapers.

"Okay, I'm gonna choose the next channel they go on." Atticus said.

Cherry stuck her tongue out slightly. 

"We're gonna have baby adventures!" Timmy cheered before looking dully to the other babies and looked sarcastic. "Great, what're we supposed to do for the rest of the show?" he then asked and then suddenly, there was a smelly mess in his diaper. "Hey, this stuff writes itself!"

"Ew." Darla winced.

Atticus changed the channel as the four kids then ended up in a junkyard with a band.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Cherry smirked.

"Trust me, this one will disgust Timmy once he finds out what he's going to play." Atticus smirked back.

"That'll teach him." Mo chuckled.

"Hey, Heavy Hal, mind if we join your band?" Timmy asked as he walked with Darla, Annabelle, and Amber to the infamous junkyard group.

"I have a bad feeling of which instruments we're going to play." Darla said.

Timmy took his instrument and played it.

"Uh, that looks like..." Annabelle shuddered.

A boy laughed at Timmy. "You're playing a pooper scooper!"

"This is my brother's way of teaching one of us a lesson." Darla said.

"Whew!" Wanda cringed. "I sure hope Timmy washes his hands."

"And those filthy kids." Cosmo chuckled as he sippd his soda.

There was then a banging on the door.

"Who is it?!" Atticus called out.

"IT'S ME!!!" Vicky called out.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray panicked since the kids were not in the room and the evil babysitter was coming.

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" Cosmo said as he magicked up a guillotine at the door and held onto the rope. "Okay!"

Atticus went face-palm before he used magic to cover up the TV.

Wanda then turned Cosmo to look like Timmy and hid in the fishbowl with Murray as Vicky was pounding on the door, having trouble getting in since Atticus barricaded the door in case she would show up.

"What's going on in here?" Vicky scowled.

"Leave me alone!" Cosmo took off the cover of the TV to show it was on. "Can't you see I'm watching TV against my parents' direct orders?" he then realized what he said and threw his clothes at the evil babysitter. "I mean, don't come in, I'm naked!"

"Oh, really?" Vicky asked. "Then where's the TV?"

"It's right here!" Cosmo used his own magic to bring out the TV.

This made Cherry, Atticus, and Mo face-palm.

"HA!" Vicky laughed as she took out her camera to bust 'Timmy'. "You are SO dead!" she then rushed out the room to get the kids in trouble.

"COSMO!" Atticus glared.

Wanda poofed out of the bowl and glared to her husband. "Niiiice..."

"Well, she's gone, isn't she?" Cosmo smiled reassuringly. "At least it can't get any worse."

"You do realize she's going to call the parents, right?" Mo asked.

Patch's barks could now be heard from outside the room and they could hear Vicky telling him to let go of the picture and to give back her phone and the house phone.

Patch growled and snarled as he kept the things out of Vicky's reach.

"Let go, you stupid dog!" Vicky snarled at the puppy.

Patch soon destroyed the picture, cell phone, and house phone and soon got the camera and destroyed that as well.

"YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" Vicky hissed. "I'll get you for this!" 

Patch then walked over behind her leg and lifted his back leg as he then dangled his tongue out to relieve himself on her to finalize her punishment.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!" Vicky yelled.

Patch snickered at her misfortune.

On the TV, Timmy and the others were soon sent to a channel that had a cartoon that looked just like the Johnny Quest cartoon. The characters were being chased by evil and were in more trouble than Timmy would've been if Vicky managed to bust him to his parents about watching TV. The kids soon appeared on the water vehicle. The boy took out a weapon, thinking they were strangers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Timmy yelped. "We're on your side, Johnny Hunt! Our names are Timmy, Annabelle, Darla, and Amber, and--"

A villain then came and was about to harm the four kids.

"Timmy!" Annabelle cried out to him. "We have enemies right behind us!"

"Look out!" the boy cried out.

The four kids screamed in terror and worry.

"Timmy, use the remote!" Amber told her cousin.

Timmy panicked, he grabbed the remote. "PAUSE!"

The villain then paused before it could attack.

"And erase!" Timmy then smiled in victory as he erased the villain before they could get harmed.

"Wahoo!" The girls cheered.

They then ended up land after the defeat before anything other bad thing could happen.

"That was close." Timmy sighed.

"I'll say." Annabelle agreed.

"We should get back home." Amber said.

"Aww..." Timmy groaned.

"At least take a weapon with you." Johnny Hunt suggested.

"You mean you'd let an unsupervised child on a team with adults and his own weapon?" Timmy smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Dr. Hunt asked as he handed him a bazooka.

"Wow, we gotta show this to Cosmo, Wanda, and the others!" Timmy cheered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Annabelle said.

"You too?" Darla held her stomach. "I thought that was the spinach Atticus made me try at last night's dinner."

Timmy then took out the remote and sent them all back into his bedroom with the bazooka.

"I'll tell the Turners that you let Timmy watch TV!" Vicky told Atticus as she was about to be launched on a rocket.

"Goodbye." Atticus said as he pushed the button to launch Vicky away.

Vicky was soon launched back to her room.

"You didn't send her to the moon, did you?" Mo asked.

"Don't worry, she'll just be back at her house." Atticus replied as the four kids came back from their TV adventure.

As soon as they were back in the room, Atticus swiped the remote from Timmy.

"Hey, that's mine!" Timmy glared. "That was awesome, except for that part with the pooper scooper, and check this puppy out!" he then held out the bazooka.

"Timmy, be careful!" Wanda warned. "You're in the real world now; that's a dangerous adult weapon!"

"Ah, relax, as long as I have you guys, nothing can hurt me." Timmy replied.

"Yeah, at least until you're older." Cosmo replied innocently.

"Cosmo, shush!" Wanda glared as she zipped her husbands lips.

"Older, what's that supposed to mean?" Timmy asked.

"Umm... Uhh..." Cosmo poofed his lips unzipped and went into a shower. "Pay no attention to the very muscular fairy behind the shower curtain!"

Timmy then flushed the toilet which made the water scolding hot and it burnt Cosmo until he landed in the toilet water in relief of the coolness. "What do you mean older?" he then firmly asked. "What happens when I'm older?"

"You lose your fairies." Annabelle frowned.

"What?!" Timmy asked.

"Ah, Timmy, it's time have a little talk for something we fairies like to call, the wands and the wings," Cosmo smiled as he then took out sock puppets. "You see when a mommy fairy and a daddy fairy love each other very much--" 

"Cosmo! That explanation is where babies come from!" Atticus glared.

"Oh, but I already have the puppets out!" Cosmo pouted.

"Okay, Timmy, I'm sure you know that fairy godparents assigned to boys and girls who need them, right?" Murray asked as he sat Timmy down on a stool.

"Right, because my parents are busy and my babysitter's, well, evil." Timmy replied.

"And because you're ten and still young enough to believe in fairies." Wanda then nodded. 

"Time for the footage." Patch said.

Wanda then magicked up a little girl with fairy godparents of her own who had disguised themselves as hamsters. 

"Aw!" Darla smiled.

They were then showed six years later and the little girl seemed to grow up into a punk rebel chick.

"But there comes a point that kid becomes so grown up, they don't need magic anymore, and the fairies are called back to Fairy World." Wanda then said.

"That girl kinda looks like Dusk..." Cherry noticed. 

"That couldn't be her, could it?" Mo asked.

"Hard to say..." Darla looked curious herself. 

"Well, I hope it is." Amber said.

"Once the fairies leave, the child forgets all about them and all the relents of their magic disappears forever and the child grows up, just like everybody else." Wanda concluded.

"Scared and angry at the world!" Cosmo added in with a smile.

"What?" Timmy looked hurt. "You mean... When I get older, I lose you guys forever and I forget I ever had you? What else can go wrong?!" 

"Well, Vicky got launched on a rocket back to her room." Mo said.

There was evil laughter heard behind Timmy's door and it seemed to burn down by Vicky's flamethrower as she came with Timmy's parents.

"No way!" Atticus looked surprised at Vicky as she had somehow come back and had a weapon with her.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray quickly disappeared as Timmy still had the bazooka.

"This isn't what it looks like?" Timmy smiled nervously as he tried to put down the bazooka, but it accidentally fired and blew the roof right off the house.

"Timmy!" The girls glared.

"That was an accident!" Timmy defended.

"Clearly this Atticus boy isn't a good enough babysitter and you should've trusted me with the twer--I mean kids." Vicky smirked.

"Oh, and like you could have done any better by letting them do everything around the house while you were on the phone talking to your friends while watching TV?" Mo guessed.

"Oh, please!" Vicky scoffed, then looked to Timmy's parents. "You all saw what happened down there!"

"What happened?" Amber narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Oh, well, our piano is torched, there's grafiti on our wall, our vase is broken, and our family portrait is shredded!" Susan glared to her niece. "Care to explain? I expected better from you, Amber Smith!"

"Aunt Susan, we would never do that, Vicky's lying!" Amber said. "This is all her fault, she's always lying and getting Timmy into trouble!"

"Oh?" Susan scoffed. "Did she turn Timmy's TV on? Did she give him that bazooka?!"

"Why should we even explain anything to you?!" Timmy glared at his parents. "YOU NEVER BELIEVE ANYTHING I TELL YOU ABOUT VICKY BECAUSE SHE IS WITHOUT A DOUBT, TRULY EVIL AND SHE JUST LIES AND LIES AND ACTS SO INNOCENT WHILE MAKING ME AND ANY KID SHE BABYSITS SEEM LIKE THEY'RE THE BAD ONES!" 

"Timmy..." Annabelle was shocked from his outburst.

Timmy was really fed up with his parents this time and was hurt that they didn't believe him about Vicky.

"We're going to the ammo store so I can fire this at Dinkleberg's house, when we come back, you are in big trouble!" Darren glared to his son.

Timmy still looked furious at his parents. Susan and Darren then took their leave.

"Wow, I've never seen you so miserable!" Vicky mocked Timmy. "That calls for another photo." she then took out her camera and took a picture of Timmy looking very miserable and handed it to him. "One for you..." she then threw him in a Little Bo Peep like costume. "AND ONE FOR THE INTERNET!" she then snapped the picture and laughed wickedly before leaving.

"Okay those two are terrible parents." Mo said.

"They didn't believe me about Vicky again!" Timmy sounded outraged. "I AM SO SICK OF THAT!"

"Same here!" Amber added.

"Aw, come on, guys..." Cherry said. "What're you gonna do, run away?" 

Mo tackled Cherry down and covered her mouth as that seemed to be in Timmy's head right now.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do." Timmy said.

Mo glared at Cherry who smiled sheepishly in return. 

"I am a little mad at your cousin's parents," Darla said to her best friend. "No offense."

"No offense taken, I hate them too." Amber said.

"Now, where's the remote?" Timmy looked around.

"Vicky must have it," Atticus decided. "Guess we'll have to get another one, though I have a bad feeling about it."

"Murray, I wish Timmy had another magic remote." Annabelle said.

Murray nodded and waved his wand to give Timmy a new magical remote.

"Running away from home into TV?" Cherry sighed. "Oh, boy, this is sure to become a heck of an adventure."

"Yep." Mo nodded.

Timmy then had Cosmo sort out a letter for them all as they were going away. "'Don't bother looking for us, because you'll never ever find us'."

"EVUR!" Cosmo added, misspelling 'ever' in the letter with emphasis.

Wanda then glared to him.

"What?" Cosmo shrugged. "It helps with the drama."

Murray soon used his magic to correct the world 'ever'. "Sorry, that was driving me crazy."

"I see you've been practicing your spelling." Wanda smiled to the red-haired male fairy.

"It helps to have technology and a dictionary." Murray said.

"Goodbye FOREVER!" Timmy yelled out as they were all now going to be sucked into the TV.

"Adventure, here we come!" Atticus yelled.

Suddenly, they were all sucked into the TV and were going to disappear. Just as they left, little did they know, someone was following after them just as Timmy's parents came back home and then looked devastated as they saw the kids were missing, especially their one and only son.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, they were all sucked into the TV and were going to disappear. Just as they left, little did they know, someone was following after them just as Timmy's parents came back home and then looked devastated as they saw the kids were missing, especially their one and only son.

"So what channel are we going to?" Mo asked.

"If my parents don't care what I have to say, I'm going where nobody cares about what adults have to say." Timmy replied.

"Kentucky?" Cherry asked.

"Nope." Timmy replied as he sent them to one channel.

"I think I have a feeling I know where he is sending us." Atticus said.

They were then brought into a very cartoonish world and there seemed to be a holiday special with a bunch of kids and no adults in sight.

"Is this the Peanuts show?" Mo asked.

"Kinda looks different..." Cherry said as she looked around.

"This will be a perfect place to live!" Timmy cheered.

"They don't even show adults on this cartoon." Cosmo agreed.

"Yeah, all they hear are the adult's voices." Mo added.

The kids were cheerfully dancing until one kid fainted right beside Timmy. There was then muffling heard, but it was clear to the kids who heard it.

"What? No, I didn't hurt him!" Timmy defended.

The muffling then continued.

"No, really, he fainted!" Amber defended her cousin.

The muffling then sounded strict.

"Do we really have to involve the police?" Annabelle asked.

"Please be no, please be no, please be no." Darla prayed.

"Apparently that's a yes." Murray said as he heard a siren outside.

"I should have known parents would ruin this place too!" Timmy groaned. "Come on!"

They then disappeared into the room's TV, able to escape through it easily.

"Come on, Cosmo." Atticus said.

"But! But! But!" Cosmo stammered. "I wanna see the Great Menorah appear out of the Bagel Patch!"

Wanda then tugged on his ear and pulled him in after them.

They were now in outer space.

"Where are we now?" Mo asked.

"Now this is more like it," Timmy sounded excited. "Fighting alongside the Space Vector and his army of intergalactic kid crime-fighters."

"What's perfect about this?" Cosmo complained as he sat with Murray while the others seemed to have their normal forms, but with masks and in spacesuits. "We're monkeys in a mask! Why does a monkey need a secret identity? So nobody knows we're monkeys? Should our tails have masks?"

"No." Atticus said.

"Wait," Annabelle spoke up before glaring to Timmy as he went to the controls. "Is this another show where kids get dangerous weapons?"

"Just this ghost gauntlet, but don't worry, it's totally safe." Timmy said as he took out the weapon, but accidentally activated it and broke the windows open and sucked them all out into the deep vacuums of space.

"Timmy!" Atticus glared.

The others screamed as they were sucked into the deep vacuums of space.

"Oh, no, we're in the deep vacuums of space without helmets!" Darla panicked.

"Wanda, Murray, and I don't need to breathe because we're magic, but the rest of you are doomed!" Cosmo laughed.

"No we're not," Timmy replied. "In this show; the laws of nature don't apply."

"It's true." Atticus said.

"Watch!" Timmy said as he then took Annabelle's hand and flew through the area with ease and grace. "See? There's nothing to worry about."

CLANG! The two then hit something invisible until a black spaceship was shown before them.

"Timmy Turner and Annabelle Greening, don't move!" a dark voice demanded as he pushed a button to trap them all and sent them into his space.

"Who is that guy?" Mo asked.

"And how does he know our names?" Annabelle added.

"It's because your masks aren't very good." Cosmo replied.

"Seriously?" Mo asked, annoyed.

Meanwhile, Vicky appeared to be watching this on her TV at home.

"Space Vector?" the redheaded girl scoffed. "That's such a dumb show, I totally know that's a monkey... What else is on?" she then looked through her TV Guide and changed the channel with the other magical remote.

Vicky approved of the wrestling, and then to her surprise, she saw that the wrestling and Politically Inaccurate collided into one and became Politically Inaccurate Smackdown. She then soon checked on her channel schedule. This made her make a very shocking discovery about the remote she had from the Turner household. "Hey, this remote changes things in here, and makes them become real out here!" She then smirked as she flipped through the guide. "I wonder...?" She then changed the channel on the game show: Million Dollar Spin.

And where it had someone who was going to give all his winnings to charity.

"What?!" Vicky snapped and slammed one fist on her new remote which activated it. "Why can't that be me?!" And where this caused the man on the TV to be switched with her.

"And here's your money, Jerry," The game show host smiled until he held his ear piece. "What's that? Whoa, Jerry, bad news!" he then took the money bag away from the greedy babysitter. "You're only sixteen, you gotta be eighteen to play."

"Darn it!" Vicky groaned as she slammed her fist on the remote again and soon aged up by two years, seeming a little bigger in size and even had earrings now.

"Okay dokey!" The host smiled, unfazed by that and handed the money to Vicky. "Happy two additional Birthdays, Jerry!"

Vicky was surprised by what happened while accepting the money. "I accidentally hit fast forward and this thing made me older," She said before she realized what was happening. "Oh, my gosh, this remote can do anything!"

"You are right!" The host smiled. "And now that you're eighteen, and have your million dollars, what are you going to do next?"

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do next," Vicky grinned as she took out her TV Guide to see a certain show on Channel 298. "Get to the Biographical Channel, and change history, SO THAT I CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" she then laughed wickedly with flames behind her.

"Jerry seems really happy!" The host smiled to the camera. "And on fire!"

"Hmm... She seems like my kind of girl." A familiar strong deVil teenage boy smirked as he watched this from the prison TV.

"Night time!" A guard called out.

Lights shut out in other cells while Jackson watched TV.

"Light's Out, deVil." The guard told the boy.

"In a minute." Jackson said.

"Not in a minute, now." The guard glared.

Jackson glared back. "In... A minute."

The guard was about to object again.

"LEAVE ME!" Jackson snarled. 

The guard soon ran away like a coward. 

"Who is this magnificent creature?" Jackson grinned as he looked like he was in love with Vicky. "That scarlet hair... Those rose petal-like eyes... And yet, her jeans are as black as her heart. I have to meet her." But there was a problem with that, he was in prison.

The lights soon all went out. 

"She will be mine," Jackson promised like a deranged stalker with a crush on Vicky of all people. "Oh, yes, she will be mine." He began to think of how to get to her.

Meanwhile with the others in Space Specter...

"Can't.... Reach... Wands!" Wanda cried out.

"Can't... Stop thinking... About ham!" Cosmo added.

"Can't... Stand speaking... Into first person... Sub-dialogue!" Timmy concluded.

"Okay, this is just getting annoying." Annabelle said.

"I think it's over." Darla replied.

"Surrender the remote and I'll send you all back home!" The masked man demanded.

"Hmm... Let's see, should we give the remote to a guy we don't know?" Atticus asked rhetorically.

"No!" The others replied.

"Okay, suit yourselves," Atticus replied as he took out the remote and pushed the button. "And away we go!"

ZAP!


	4. Chapter 4

They were now in a Flintstones like world in loincloths and bones with a random laugh track heard.

"Cool, we're on the Flintstones show." Atticus smiled.

There was then random laughter heard.

"Exactly!" Timmy smiled before he sat in a chair and took a prehistoric remote. "Hey, since outer space was lame, maybe we could try being a modern stone age family."

The remote then made a bird fly out to the top of the television and turn it on.

"Almost everything here works like technology." Mo said.

"All right, it's a bird and a remote control!" Cosmo cheered before going to a sleeping saber tooth tiger. "I wonder what this gadget does?"

"COSMO, DON'T!" Cherry panicked.

Cosmo soon slammed on the tiger's tail which woke it up and made it very angry.

"The Saber Tooth Tiger is the pet of the house!" Mo told him.

"Someone please handle that tiger!" Cherry panicked.

Atticus jumped over and took out a club that he had from traveling to the TV channel. The tiger snarled toward Atticus and pounced out at him. A random bell soon rang. Atticus and the tiger soon jumped against each other and wrestled each other like Tarzan against Sabor.

And where it went on for a short time until Atticus tied up the tiger like a shoe. He then whistled the Flintstones theme song while going outside to put the tiger away, but looked around. "Uh... Didn't I just come from that one background?" he then asked himself out of confusion which made a laugh track appear.

"Oh, great, it's one of those shows." Amber groaned.

The masked man soon appeared on the back of a pterodactyl. 

"He's back!" Darla pointed out.

"SURRENDER, TIMMY TURNSTONE!" The man demanded.

"Quick, to the next channel!" Mo yelped.

"We'll go to the next channel where everything is fast!" Timmy told the others as he took the remote and teleported himself and the others into the next channel.

They were then in an anime which was that of Speed Racer.

"Nice." Atticus said.

Timmy soon got in the car and drove off in it as the main character. 

"Absolutely not!" Pops glared as he shook his fist at Timmy like he was Go Mifune. "You cannot race in this race, it's much too dangerous!"

"But Pa, I must race, I must race in this race!" Timmy replied, poorly edited like an anime translated from Japanese into English. "I am a racer, I race the speed, and racing the speed is what I must do! Aah, ooh, aah!"

"Dub complications." Cherry scoffed about the anime-esque atmosphere of this TV World.

"I know, right?" Mo added.

The announcer reminded the racers that the race was dangerous and they might not make it out alive, but they were going to broadcast it all over the world anyway.

"And we got company," Darla sighed. "What does that guy want from us?"

"The remote, what else?" Mo asked.

The masked man soon took out one racer and stole his car from him.

"Go, Racers, go!" The announcer waved the flag so that the race could start.

The cars then raced down the track all together.

"Should we get in the race to make sure you-know-who doesn't get the remote?" Amber asked.

"Should I teleport us?" Atticus asked.

"If you must..." Cherry replied. "I wonder where Cosmo and Wanda are though?"

"They must be in Timmy's trunk." Annabelle said.

They soon teleported into their own racing car with Cherry at the wheel.

"Okay, Cherry, you ready to learn how to drive?" Atticus asked.

"NO!" Cherry panicked. "WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"No, we're not." Atticus said.

"No, no, no." Cherry groaned.

Atticus then switched seats with her and he began to drive since he know how to. "Unbelievable." He sighed.

A lot of the other racers were scared, but because of how dangerous this race was.

"Huh, where's Murray?" Annabelle asked as she looked around.

The masked man rammed up behind Timmy's car, trying to stop it. Murray appeared to be dressed like Mario and Luigi and tossed out a banana peel against the masked man like in a classic game of Mario Kart, causing the masked man's car to slip. 

"There you are, Murray," Annabelle smiled. "Now, um, for Cosmo and Wanda?"

Timmy screamed as he saw a turn that he was about to miss until he put a coin in his wheel and flew his car in the air before going down the mountain and Atticus decided to join him. Cosmo and Wanda were soon seen in the trunk. Wanda appeared to be a little girl and Cosmo was, well, he was a primate again.

"Aw, great, I'm a monkey again!" Cosmo complained before panicking. "Where's my mask? The world will know who I am!"

"Oh, brother." Murray rolled his eyes.

The area was soon crumbling apart from the chaos.

"Timmy, look out!" Wanda panicked before she struck random anime poses which seemed to confuse her.

"All right, guys, hang on tight," Atticus replied. "Cherry, you should learn how to drive soon."

"I will..." Cherry rolled her eyes calmly.

"Good." Atticus said.

The cars soon drove on the rock walls to avoid disaster since the rock walls were closing in on each other.

Luckily, they made it out in time and had crossed the finish line, both coming in first.

"Oh, yeah!" Atticus cheered.

The audience was excited as the race was won.

"Yeah!" Timmy smiled as he took the first place golden trophy. "Now this is more like it!"

"Now, let's get out of here before you-know-who shows up." Atticus said.

"How could you race in this race?" The anime father scolded Timmy. "You're too young to race in this this very dangerous race! You could've gotten yourself killed! You need to grow up!"

"If I wanted to get screamed at by an adult, I could've stayed at home." Timmy rolled his eyes before changing the channel.

"I wonder where we'll be going now?" Amber said.

They were soon in a creepy-like forest and bats swarmed around.

"Sweet! This'll be a perfect place to live," Timmy smiled as he checked his watch. "Our ride should be here right about... Now!"

A mysterious van soon appeared and showed a group of teenagers with a talking dog.

"What the--?" Amber asked out of confusion.

"Are those kids even old enough to drive?" Wanda asked about the teenagers.

"Nope, and even though they're teenagers, their parents let them drive around, solving mysteries with a talking dog!" Timmy smiled.

The talking dog started to say something that Timmy, Darla, Amber, or Annabelle couldn't understand.

"I talk to animals, but I have no idea what he just said." Cherry said about the dog.

The group soon panicked right behind them and the dog even warned them about something.

"What did that dog just say?" Darla asked.

"He's saying, like, run!" The cowardly teen who was like Shaggy cried out.

"Why?" Annabelle asked before her question was answered by a monster roar.

"I think that's why." Murray shivered nervously.

The monster came behind them and roared which soon chased them all into a haunted house, and where they began to have their own chase scene.

"Eh, it's a chase scene." The bird from the Flintstones commented as he randomly appeared.

Cherry soon ran into the Velma counterpart and they soon switched glasses, but they both couldn't see since they had different prescriptions. 

"My glasses!" The Velma counterpart cried out. "I can't see without my glasses!"

"My glasses!" Cherry also cried out. "I can't be seen without my glasses!"

"Ah! I can't see!" Timmy and Annabelle screamed as they couldn't see with the Velma counterpart's and Cherry's glasses.

They then ran into the monster and soon crashed down the stairs as the Shaggy and Scooby counterparts ate sub sandwiches and crashed into them, trapping the monster in a barrel.

"I knew if we came here, you'd be able to solve the mystery of who's been chasing us." Timmy smiled to the mystery group.

"Yeah." Amber smiled as well.

"Now let's see who this monster really is!" The Velma counterpart told the others.

"Although I already have an idea." Timmy smirked as he removed the monster mask to reveal the masked man.

"A guy in a mask?!" The group gasped in shock.

"Now to unmask him." Atticus said as he reached for the masked man's mask.

The masked man soon broke out of the barrel which pushed the others into the television, and he soon went after them.

"So close!" Atticus complained. "How was he strong enough to do that to me?!"

"I'm not sure, but maybe the next channel can help." Mo said.

They were soon in a quite dark city with gothic elements.

"The sun never shines here..." Cherry observed everything. "The villains are sadistic and egotistical madman... There is a high chance of death...." she then turned to the others with a malicious smirk. "This must be Batman."

"Maybe." Annabelle said.

"What's so great about this show?" Cosmo asked, dressed like a butler.

"Are you kidding? I'm in the world of Blackbird and Sparrow!" Timmy smiled as he took a milkshake from him before going to a William Shakespeare bust and pushed a button in it to lift the bookcase behind him to show a sidekick costume for him to wear. "In this world, I can go out on a super cool crime-fighting spree!"

"This will definitely help." Atticus smiled.

"Neat!" Cosmo added.

"HiYAH!" Timmy smirked and flung him onto a coffee table. 

"Meh, might not be exactly Batman and Robin, but I'll take what I can get," Cherry muttered. "I've always wanted to actually live in Wayne Manor, even if I get to visit all the time."

"Cool." Mo said.

"You have not..." Timmy told Cherry. "There is no way you go to mansions like this all the time."

"Yeah-huh!" Cherry glared. "Bruce Wayne even says I'm the daughter he's always wanted!"

"Wow." Timmy said.

"Yeah." Cherry replied. 

"Yeah, and I bet Atticus knows Superman, and Mo knows Captain Planet, better yet, I bet Darla knows Sailor Moon." Timmy rolled his eyes. 

Cherry soon tried to pounce on him. "I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU TWERP!"

"Actually, we really do." Darla smiled.

"Whatever, the best part of this is that with my secret identity, no one will know who I am." Timmy said as he soon gave one milkshake to Annabelle as she seemed to be dressed like Barbara Gordon.

"That's right." Annabelle accepted the milkshake.

"This is a pretty cool place." Amber had to admit. 

"Right?" Timmy smiled to his cousin. "I should've thought about living here a long time ago."

"Yeah, then Vicky won't torture you anymore." Amber added.

There then suddenly came a net which pinned Murray, Cosmo, and Wanda to the wall.

"Murray!" Annabelle panicked for her fairy godfather.

"Of course." Atticus glared at the masked man.

"Your channel surfing days are over." The masked man replied.

Atticus soon tackled the masked man, not afraid to use his full strength.

"Get off of me!" The masked man told Atticus.

"No, I've had it with you chasing us around!" Atticus glared. "Besides, it's like Cherry said, this world may be dark and depressing, but the good guy always wins!"

"You young fool, you don't get it," The masked man replied before removing his mask to show a familiar face that was about 20 years older. "I am the good guy!"

"What?! But how are you Timmy as in an adult?!" Atticus asked out of shock while keeping his grip on him.

"An older version of me? That's impossible!" Timmy flipped out. "He can't be me! I'm not supposed to get older! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

"Don't worry, Timmy; I'm not letting him anywhere near you." Atticus said.

"Let me go!" Future Timmy demanded. "I have to tell you all something important!"

"I don't get it though," Timmy said to his fairies. "If I'm the good guy, and he's me, then who's the bad guy?"

Everyone other than Future Timmy simply shrugged.

"Let me go and I'll tell you everything." Future Timmy told the others.

"You've been after us and all for that stupid remote, why should we trust you?" Amber asked.

"You guys, he's Timmy as a grown-up," Wanda told the others. "He doesn't remember anything to do with the fact that he had fairies. He probably doesn't even remember he wished for the remote."

"Seriously?" Mo asked.

"It's in Da Rules," Murray told her. "When our miserable kid doesn't need us anymore, we go away back to Fairy World as if nothing happened."

"Oh, right." Annabelle groaned.

"I'm gonna miss you so much when that time comes." Murray sighed as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Okay, buddy, it's time you tell us what's going on." Cherry told Future Timmy.

"Time... Time is the key word," Future Timmy replied. "My world is ruled by an evil dictator who can't be stopped."

"I doubt that." Cherry said.

"It's true," Future Timmy told her. "It's gotten a lot worse ever since she found a partner. I was part of the resistance. I had secretly inserted myself amongst the ranks of their Security Force to gain their trust."

"Surely Atticus can stop them." Cherry replied.

"I'm afraid he had an accident that killed him in the past," Future Timmy replied. "Something about saving someone from being hit by a car."

"Wait, I saved Cherry from being hit." Atticus said.

"Apparently the dictators rewrote history," Future Timmy replied. "You all don't seem to exist in my future."

"Oh, this is bad, this is bad," Mo said. "Wait, who are the dictators?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you, but..." Future Timmy took a sharp sigh. "Vicky and Jackson deVil."

"What?!" Mo asked. "How did they become dictators together?!"

"Apparently she recruited him in the future after Atticus was destroyed," Future Timmy replied. "When word leaked about them of a Resistence attempt, they traveled back in time to change history. I knew I had to be the one to go back. I knew in my heart that that remote is what gave Vicky the power to take over the world. We have to destroy it before she finds it!"

"Um, yeah, I think you're a little late because Vicky already has the first one." Amber smiled nervously.

"First one?" Future Timmy asked. "Wait, there's two remotes?!"

"Yeah, the one you see is Timmy's remote and the one that you're looking for is, well, with Vicky." Annabelle said.

"Well, we might still have a chance to stop her." Future Timmy hoped.

"We?" Timmy asked before laughing. "I'm not leaving! I'm not going anywhere."

"But Timmy, we can't just let everyone else suffer." Amber said.

"Without us, the future will remain a desolate wasteland and not even Cherry, Atticus, and Mo will be able to save the day." Future Timmy told his child self.

"Whatever," Timmy shrugged. "I'm never gonna grow up! I'm gonna stay here forever, so it's not my problem."

"I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach." Cherry said to Atticus.

A giant robot soon burst into the room.

"There it is." Cherry then said.

Vicky laughed as she appeared as she had the other remote around her neck like a necklace. "Check out the fun, destructive things you find laying around a stately mansion!" she then mocked the others. She then made a cannon arm appear to wipe them all away.

"Not on my watch." Atticus glared as he flew up and closed up the cannon.

"Hey, get lost!" Vicky glared at Atticus.

"Try firing your cannon now." Atticus smirked.

Vicky glared as she tried to fire the cannon only for the robot to explode with her.

"Hey, let's get out of here." Mo whispered to Atticus while Vicky was distracted.

"No matter," Vicky smirked as she took out her own remote to escape. "I'm off to Dictator Week, and then to take over the world!"

Atticus tried to tackle Vicky only to miss as she escaped into another channel.

"We have to stop her before it's too late." Atticus said.

"Come on you guys, before it's too late." Future Timmy said.

"You're gonna help us?" Timmy asked his adult self.

"Hey, you're a hero now, especially with exercises that Atticus taught you that helped when trying to overthrow Vicky and Jackson, it's what heroes do," Future Timmy smiled. "You all ready to stop Vicky and save the world?"

"You know it." Mo smiled back.

"And that does explain how you were able to push all of us." Atticus said.

"I owe it all to you, Atticus." Future Timmy smiled.

They soon followed Vicky with Timmy's remote.


	5. Chapter 5

When they left the channel, they were now in a felt-like world. Vicky laughed as she was a squirrel while making her escape with her remote. Timmy and the others soon appeared.

"Why are those pink and green characters following us everywhere?" Future Timmy, who was a duck, whispered to his younger self about Cosmo and Wanda who were a fork and spoon. 

"Oh, they're my goldfish," Timmy replied as he was a piglet. "They accidentally fell into the TV with me, and they change just like we do?"

"Makes as much sense as anything else here." Future Timmy shrugged.

"Whew!" Murray sighed.

"Wow, I'm as gullible as any other adult when I grow up!" Timmy smiled which got him a glare. 

"Wait, guys," Mo said as she was a red puppy. "I see something."

"A red puppy?" Amber asked out of confusion.

"Amber, it's me, Mo!" Mo told the younger girl.

"Mo?" Amber asked.

"Anyway, look!" Mo replied. "Look down!"

"A Vicky print!" Annabelle spotted a blue paw print with the letter V inside of it. 

"You know what that means!" Timmy smiled to the fourth wall.

"A foot print! It's a hint!" A young man in a striped shirt soon rushed over in mass hysteria. "A Clint Hint! Now we can find clues to where Vicky might be!" he then laughed rather insanely.

"Can we please go to the next channel?" Cherry begged.

"Aw, and you used to love this show when you were a kid." Atticus smirked.

"Shut up, Pony Boy." Cherry glared.

"Okay, we're on Channel 290 right now." Timmy said as he brought out a TV Book.

"Right, and she's heading for The Biographical Channel which is 298." Future Timmy nodded.

"And Maho Mushi's on 297." Timmy smiled at his favorite show.

"So if we can beat her on 297, then the future will be saved." Atticus said.

"Ah, Maho Mushi, I remember," Future Timmy smiled in nostalgia. "Stupid, violent, which is why I watched it every day. Come on, we have to focus on the mission, we have to stop Vicky!"

"There's a TV!" Darla pointed out.

They soon hopped to the TV and went to the next channel, and they were all mice inside of a mouse hole.

"This is new." Darla said.

"She's already been through here." Future Timmy told the others.

Cosmo and Murray looked into the kitchen which was a mess with the stove, fridge, and food, and there was even red ink that read: 'VICKY WAS HERE'. "What makes you say that?" they then both asked the future man.

"Seriously?" Mo asked, unimpressed.

"We'll have to sneak out, but be very quiet," Annabelle warned the others. "She could be anywhere."

"With that remote, anything too." Future Timmy nodded to her as they snuck out of the mouse hole.

"Wait," Mo whispered. "If we're mice, then she could be a cat."

"Do you think so?" Atticus asked her.

"I have a feeling I could be right..." Mo said before sniffing the air and looking behind her.

A female cat was sneaking behind them with a giant mallet, but then put a lampshade on her head with the mallet behind her back.

"Wow, a walking lamp with a hammer!" Cosmo smiled. "You don't see many of those anymore!"

Atticus simply went up to the female cat and pulled on her tail. This then made Vicky's cat face shown with a crazed grin. The mice soon all screamed and ran out of the way. Timmy and Annabelle ran to an iron board and brought it down to slam Vicky in the face with the board and iron.

"Wow, you don't see cartoon violence like that anymore." Wanda commented.

"Let's see what other cartoon violence there is." Amber said.

Vicky soon shaped her face back to normal and she continued to chase them all. Darla simply stood there and soon took out a tiny hammer, slamming it down on Vicky's foot.

"Hey, that's violent too!" Murray smiled. "Didn't they have censors back then?"

Vicky soon screamed out of pain before her face changed into a train whistle. Cherry and Mo held on to a rubber band as Vicky chased Darla into the other room. Atticus then picked up an aggressive dog and put him in the band so that they could fling the dog against Vicky, and where this caused her to get scared and run for her life. The dog tried to bite her only to squash from the TV and look flat as a footstool. Vicky then came into the TV and threw out mousetraps to keep the others from following after her.

"Daddy did say that cartoons were a lot violent back in his time, look at Roger Rabbit." Cherry commented.

"We have to get past the mouse traps." Darla said.

"Oh, boy, cheese!" Murray beamed and pounced onto a trap.

"MURRAY!" Annabelle cried out and tried to hold back her fairy godfather only for him to land on the cheese which set off one trap.

Atticus was able to stop the mouse trap with his strength. Everyone stood back as Atticus handled the mouse traps for them.

"Okay, all clear!" Atticus smiled as he threw away the mouse traps.

They all soon then ran into the TV. Vicky didn't seem to be anywhere to be found. Timmy, Annabelle, Darla, and Amber were hunters while everyone else was a rabbit as they sneaked around the environment to find the evil babysitter. There was a duck with his bill on backwards as they came toward him.

"Eh, what's up, Dork?" Cherry smirked as she bit into a carrot in a Bugs Bunny fashion.

"She went that way." The duck pointed out for them.

"Thanks for showing us the way." Mo said.

"Sure, I guess." The duck shrugged. 

They soon came to the next channel which was a Christmas special.

"Looks like she's already been here." Atticus said.

"She even ruined Christmas!" Annabelle pouted. 

"Ew, we're elves?" Cosmo asked as he looked at himself, Wanda, and Murray. 

"We've been demoted!" Wanda frowned.

"This is humiliating!" Murray added.

"My name is Comet," A reindeer came toward the former fairies. "What do you three elves think you're doing? Clean up this mess while I go make fun of that freak with the glowing red nose!"

"Wow, even the animal adults are jerks." Cherry said.

"You said it, Cherry." Timmy agreed with the perky goth. 

Comet soon blew a whistle to fly with the younger reindeer. 

"You know, I remember this cartoon being a lot nicer." Mo commented.

"Same here." Darla said.

They soon went outside to do some sledding to make the most of the winter wonderland.

"Hey, I'm alive!" A snowman came to life. "Happy Birthday!"

"INCOMING!" Cherry called out as she sledded with Atticus and they crashed into the snowman.

"Sorry!" Atticus told the snowman before chuckling innocently. "Ah, childhood..."

"I remember this," Future Timmy smiled as he sled with his younger self, Darla, Annabelle, and Amber. "This is the Christmas Special I used to watch every year with my parents."

"You remember doing stuff with Mom and Dad?" Timmy asked out of shock.

"How could he forget?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I remember opening presents on Christmas morning," Future Timmy smiled. "I also remember coloring Easter eggs, and that time I broke the Dinkleberg's window with my baseball--"

"And Dad was so proud!" Timmy and his future self smiled together before laughing. "Man, our parents!"

"Yeah... I-I wonder if they even know I'm gone." Timmy frowned.

"Well, the ammo store isn't exactly far away from your house." Amber said.

"I do have one big regret though and that was my true love," Future Timmy said. "I never had the guts to ask her out."

"Who is it?" Timmy asked eagerly. "Trixie Tang?" 

"No, I don't think that was her name." Future Timmy replied as he tried to remember to his early childhood.

"Was it Annabelle?" Mo asked.

"That was it," Future Timmy nodded. "Annabelle Greening."

Timmy and Annabelle soon blushed to each other.

"We got to have a first kiss together before something took me away from a dangerous adventure before Vicky and Jackson took over the world... Oh, well, that was a long time ago anyway." Future Timmy replied.

"Oh, my..." Mo said.

Timmy and Annabelle soon looked to each other, the girl feeling a little embarrassed since she had a crush on Timmy ever since they first met, even though Vicky's little sister had a huge crush on him and he had a crush on Trixie from school.

They soon went to Channel 294 which was one of the longest-running animated series' on TV.

"I love this show." Cherry smirked as they were in a world which looked almost like The Simpsons.

"It shouldn't be that hard to find Vicky." Atticus said.

"Guys, I think I found her!" Darla pointed out as she rode on a bike with Amber while Timmy skateboarded with Cosmo as his board and Wanda as his helmet.

Vicky laughed as she was a ladybug and was nailing her name on the Nuclear Power Plant.

"Oh, no, we can't stop her ourselves," Timmy said. "As much as it kills me to say this, we need adult help."

"Uh, Timmy?" Cherry replied. "The adult men on this show aren't very smart."

"Yeah, they're mostly dumb." Atticus added.

"They can't be that stupid." Timmy replied.

They soon came to see the men of this cartoon series. One was a clown who laughed and threw a pie in his own face, a neighbor man who was nice, but talked nonsense, and another man who had a lot to drink and just burped like a slob.

"Okay, I guess every adult in this show is a moron." Timmy complained.

"Yep." Mo nodded.

Vicky laughed as she finished nailing the Nuclear Power Plant and it soon leaked out a green radiation slime throughout the town.

"Okay, we need to rush to the nearest TV." Atticus said.

"To a house with a living room!" Cherry proclaimed.

They soon made it to a house before the slime could effect them and they all landed on the living room couch in front of the TV.

"Nice moves!" Timmy smiled to his future self.

"Yeah." Amber added.

"Thanks," Future Timmy smiled back. "I learned those at your age."

"Okay, get in the TV, and let's go." Cherry said.

"Right." Future Timmy nodded before he tried to jump into the TV before hitting the wall a few times before finally making it into the TV.

"What was that about?" Annabelle asked.

"It's this show," Cherry explained. "It makes adult men stupid."

Mo gasped as she saw the radiation slime coming right behind them. "Okay, quick, everyone in the TV!" she panicked.

Everyone then ran into the TV just in time.

Vicky walked by a brick wall before taking out a letter. "Today's show is brought to you by THE LETTER V!" she then laughed before she escaped through another TV as this was a Sesame Street like world.

The group soon arrived in the Sesame Street like world.

"I never felt more alive!" Murray laughed as he made a pun.

"Oy, the puns." Cherry groaned.

"This way!" Darla pointed out. 

They all then flung themselves into the TV, going into another world. 

They appeared to come to a show that was just ending so they were flying with the end credits. 

"Now where are we?" Future Timmy asked. 

"Channel 297," Timmy replied. "We're on the end credits for Adolescent Genetically Altered Karate Cows, the next show is Maho Mushi, hang onto the credits! They'll pull us right into the show!"

"This should be easy." Mo said.

"These credits sure are going fast." Amber commented. 

"They're animation credits," Cosmo told her. "They're going fast because nobody cares about them!"

"Well, then it's a good thing for us." Annabelle said.

ZAP!

"That, on the other hand, might not." Cherry said. 

"Say 'The End', twerps!" Vicky smirked as she was in a cow hovercraft and shot deathly lasers at them.

"When did she get that?!" Mo glared.

Vicky zapped the names which made the kids fall off the edge. 

"DARLA!" Atticus cried out for his little sister. 

Future Timmy brought out a grappling hook and caught the kids in it to save them from a possible death. 

"Thanks!" Darla, Timmy, Annabelle, and Amber smiled.

"Whew!" Atticus sighed in relief for the kids.

"Wow, I'm a lot less selfish in the future, aren't I?" Timmy smiled to his future self.

"It's all apart of growing up, kid." Future Timmy smiled back.

"Thank goodness you're all right." Mo smiled.

Unfortunately, another zap hit him, but more importantly, his belt.

"Wait, what's going on?" Amber asked her cousin's adult self.

"She's damaged... Time time travel belt..." Future Timmy grunted. "It's the only thing... Keeping me tender to the present."

"What?!" Darla yelped.

"I can fix it with magic." Atticus said.

"We interrupt this show for a sudden cancellation!" Vicky grinned as she was about to shoot another laser.

"NO!" Timmy cried out as he clicked on his remote which made the cow hovercraft disappear and make Vicky fall through the air.

"Oh, yeah!" Mo cheered as her boyfriend used his magic on older Timmy's belt.

"No, no, Atticus, it's okay," Future Timmy stopped him. "My timeline is being erased. It's up to you guys, you can stop her in Maho Mushi. You can all change the future."

"But if we change the future and I don't help you, then you won't exist." Atticus frowned.

"Sure, I will, and I'll exist in a future worth getting too," Future Timmy smiled before being erased from existence. "You can all do it, you can do it, Timmy, you're a good kid... I know."

Future Timmy soon vanished.

"No, come back, please... PLEASE!" Timmy cried out before he was beyond angry right now with his babysitter. "NOOOOO!!! Every time there's something cool in my life, EVERY TIME! VICKY RUINS IT!"

"After this is over, let's let Atticus replace Vicky as our babysitter." Amber said.

"I'm not gonna let Vicky ruin anything else," Timmy glared down below as his babysitter climbed up the credits. "Come on, guys!"

"Wow, I've never seen Timmy this powerful and mad." Annabelle seemed to blush.

"Wait, before anything else." Mo said before bringing out the TV Guide book.

"You're right, Mo!" Timmy smiled before zapping the Guide with his remote to say 'Starring Vicky & Timmy'. "Now we can be in the show!... Oh, wait," He then switched their names so he could be first like in Bugs and Daffy cartoons. "Top fill, much better."

"Totally." Mo nodded.

And with that, they were soon in Maho Mushi and became anime-like characters.


	6. Chapter 6

Darla looked a lot like Serena and Atticus looked a lot like Goku. Mo looked a lot like Chichi.

"What happened to us?" Amber asked as she looked like Sakura Haruno.

"We're in an anime now." Darla reminded her best friend.

"Awesome!" Amber smiled.

"I hope this isn't permanent." Annabelle said as she looked like Amu Hinamori.

"I'm sure it won't." Timmy soothed as he looked like a mini version of Goku, almost like Goten or Gohan.

"I agree." Darla said.

Everyone then looked around.

"Cherry?" Mo asked. "Where are you?"

"Right here..." Cherry replied as she came out, looking like Kagome Higurashi, even with a sailor fuku. "I feel ridiculous."

The others began to try not to laugh.

"What?" Cherry glared at them. "What's so funny?"

"What you're wearing is funny." Timmy told her.

"YOU ARE ALL NOT ALLOWED TO LAUGH AT ME ANYMORE!" Cherry yelled as she grew a big head with a red vein over her head while there was fire right behind her like whenever an anime character got really pissed off.

"Better?" Atticus asked her.

"Just get ready for Vicky." Cherry sighed as she shrunk down back to normal.

"You got it." Atticus said.

"How could anything this small and adorable be super violent?" Cosmo wondered as he was a chibi with Wanda and Murray until energy waves blasted from his hands which zapped the arena around them by accident, he then looked to his hands and smirked to his wife. "You should start listening to me more."

"You realize you'll be back to normal after we leave this channel and defeating Vicky, right?" Murray asked him.

"Meh, I can still make the most of it." Cosmo shrugged.

"Okay, this is it," Timmy said as he intensely sweated. "The last channel before Channel 298, we have to stop Vicky right here or she's gonna get to the next channel and take over the world!"

"Whoa, that's a lot to say in just one sentence." Mo said.

"Must be from the anime." Cherry shrugged.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The host announced. "Time for the super-violent action danger of Maho Mushi!"

The crowd cheered as Vicky now appeared in her own anime guise.

"Wow, she doesn't look any different." Mo said.

"She looks like Piccolo." Atticus commented.

"Does she look like a flute to you?" Cherry deadpanned, not knowing that was a being in the Dragon Ball Z world.

"Let's stay focused." Mo said.

"Your boyfriend's the one calling Vicky musical instruments." Cherry replied.

"He's a Namekian," Atticus scoffed. "Anyway, Mo is right."

Vicky smirked as she looked ready to fight against Timmy and his friends.

"Timmy, allow me to fight her." Atticus said.

"Are you sure?" Timmy asked. "I thought you didn't believe in fighting girls?"

"Vicky's an exception," Atticus said. "She's evil."

"Be safe." Mo kissed his cheek. 

"You know I will," Atticus smiled to her. "Take your seat."

Everyone, but Atticus took their seats in the stands.

"So, you think you can beat me?" Vicky smirked. "I'd like to see you try, you won't replace me as the twerps' babysitter, I've been doing it since I was fourteen!"

"Yeah, and you've been bad at it," Atticus said. "I mean seriously, you've got to be the worst babysitter in history for torturing them."

Vicky growled at Atticus.

"Mihai Zaki" Atticus yelled out as he began his first attack.

"Banzai Bubble!" Vicky smirked as she defended herself from the attack.

"What the--?" Mo asked. "How does she know to use the Banzai Bubble?"

"You think you can stop me here? HA!" Vicky smirked at Atticus. "This is the kind of super violent, Japanese action show, where I learn all my evil babysitting techniques!"

"Trust me, this show is nothing compared to where I've trained." Atticus said.

"Hit me with your best shot." Vicky glared as she turned her remote into a lightsaber from Star Wars.

Atticus soon used his magic and made his own lightsaber appear in his hands. Vicky and Atticus glared to each other and began to clash lightsabers together like Luke Skywalker against Darth Vader.

"Go, Atticus!" Darla cheered.

The two kept fighting and they slashed their sabers in the air. Atticus's headband slid off which made Vicky laugh until she growled since her ponytail was now cut off.

"They're almost equal." Mo said.

"It must be the magic from the remotes." Cherry suggested.

"Wait, they're run by magic." Mo said.

"So?" Cherry asked her. "What are you implying?"

"The remotes must be powered by Cosmo and Wanda's magic or in Timmy believing in fairies." Mo said.

"So, what're you saying?" Cherry asked. "We get Timmy and Annabelle to stop believing in fairies so the magic will wear off and Vicky loses to Atticus from his own Super Sayian training?"

"Do you want her to still have a working magic remote?" Mo asked.

"So that is what you're saying?" Cherry asked. 

"Well, you think that'll work, Mo," Timmy said as he took out his remote. "First, we'll have to get back to normal."

"Right." Annabelle said.

Timmy used the remote which made him and Annabelle back to their normal forms in the mortal world.

"Your evil capacity," Atticus glared at Vicky. "It's OVER 9,000!!!"

"Okay, can you two please hurry?" Cherry asked.

"Okay, fast forward one year!" Timmy said as he turned himself and Annabelle into a year older.

"One year?" Darla asked as she knew that wouldn't be old enough for them to stop believing in fairies.

"We gotta take it one age at a time, Darla!" Annabelle told the girl.

"Okay, next year then!" Timmy said as he and Annabelle were now twelve before he looked to the girl beside him and blushed. "Wow, you look kinda cute this way."

"Aw, thanks." Annabelle smiled while Atticus was battling Vicky.

"What do you think you are, some kind of Vegeta?" Vicky glared at Atticus.

"No, but I have been trained by Goku who is way better than Vegeta." Atticus glared back.

"Maybe in your dreams." Vicky scowled.

"Well, look on the bright side," Timmy smiled to Annabelle before pushing the button. "We'll still have Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray for a few more years."

Timmy and Annabelle soon became fifteen-years-old.

"Cool, we're fifteen," Timmy smirked before panicking. "Oh, no, an armpit hair!"

"Why do I feel like I hate everything?" Annabelle sounded miserable as a teenage girl as she seemed to be a goth.

"Why the heck are you a goth?" Mo asked her.

"How should I know?!" Annabelle replied. "Why does Timmy have acne?!"

"Rats, we still recognize them!" Timmy complained before aging themselves up another year.

Vicky soon pounded the ground to make the earth shatter slightly as Timmy and Annabelle were both now Vicky's age. Atticus soon did the same to collide with hers.

"Driver's License, we're not grown up yet." Timmy told Annabelle as his voice was getting deeper before they aged up yet another year, and he was in a suit with a bouquet of flowers and Annabelle was in a prom dress. 

"Oh, Timmy, those are lovely flowers." Annabelle smiled to the flowers as they were both dressed like they were going to a school prom.

"Um, you're still not old enough because Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray are still here." Mo said.

"Eighteen, not bad." Cherry commented. 

Annabelle and Timmy were now aged up to the age of college students.

"I think that might do it." Amber said.

The magic remotes soon powered down and ran out of batteries. 

"Awesome!" Timmy smiled. "I can't remember a thing!"

"Why are we here again?" Annabelle asked. "You got another football game against the Cougars, Timmy?"

"About time." Atticus said before he uppercutted Vicky.

Vicky yelled out as she went flying in the air and was rendered powerless. She tried to use the remote, but it was no use. "Hey, what's going on? Why won't this stupid thing work?!"

"Because Timmy and Annabelle are too old for fairies." Wanda glared at the evil babysitter. 

There was soon a horn beeping heard.

"Oh, no....!" Murray panicked.

"I got a call to pick up a few fairies?" The driver glared slightly.

"It's the Fairy Cab!" Cosmo panicked.

"But we can't leave Timmy and Annabelle!" Wanda replied.

"But the meter's running!" Cosmo stupidly pointed out.

"Forget about the meter!" Murray told him.

Atticus soon flew up and took Vicky's magic remote before landing back on the ground.

"Don't destroy it, Atticus-Senpai, not yet anyway." Mo told her boyfriend.

"I won't, I promise you." Atticus reassured.

Murray soon used his magic to make Timmy and Annabelle younger. Timmy and Annabelle blinked as they were soon back to normal.

"I guess we gotta do this the hard way." The cab driver said.

"Do those two look all grown up to you?" Cherry smirked to the driver.

"Eh, I guess not, but what do I know?" The driver shrugged. "All you humans look alike to me." He soon drove off.

Vicky soon landed on the ground, hard.

"I believe it's now time for you to go, Icky." Atticus smirked down to Vicky.

"It's Vicky." Vicky glared.

"Nah, I like Icky," Atticus still smirked. "Icky with a V."

"Why, you--!" Vicky glared as she charged at him.

Atticus ducked down and held the remotes and soon used them to push her back. Vicky screamed as she was suddenly pushed out of the TV World and then suddenly back in her bedroom at home, but she was going to be in a lot worse trouble, thanks to someone who had helped Timmy's parents see the light about her babysitting skills.

"Alright, let's get going." Mo said.

"By the way, where's Patch?" Atticus asked.

"I thought he was with you?" Cherry replied.

"I thought he was with you?" Atticus said the same way.

Vicky soon ended up on her bed as she thought what she experienced was all just a dream that she was going to make come true and Patch was in the family yard with a little girl who was Vicky's little sister.

"Thanks for helping me, Doggy," The girl smiled to Patch. "It's so good to have someone else who believes me about Vicky being evil."

Patch simply smiled back at her while wagging his tail.

"All right, now to get this doll through the window," Vicky's little sister told Patch after putting a mysterious note on the doll for her older sister. "It's so sad that not even Mom and Dad can stand up against Vicky." 

Patch looked unhappy about that with even Vicky's parents being afraid of her and wanted to fix that. They soon got the note in Vicky's room.

"'Call the Turners, you're dead'?!" Vicky read the note aloud. "'I am not your sister'? WHO ARE YOU, DEEP TOOT?!"

Patch looked in the window as a redheaded man and a black-haired woman with glasses both shivered in fear of Vicky's yelling. Patch soon used his magic which gave them the courage they needed. Vicky's parents blinked and soon looked quite different.

"Honey, I feel strange." Vicky's father told his wife.

"Me too, dear, like, I feel braver..." Vicky's mother replied to her husband.

They soon had a feeling to say something to Vicky. Vicky soon came downstairs from her bedroom to call Timmy's parents and they wanted to see her at their house as soon as possible to talk about their son while Vicky's parents looked aggressive to their teenage daughter.

'I better get going.' Patch thought to himself.

"Man, Mr. and Mrs. Turner sounded mad," Vicky said as Patch escaped. "I can't imagine why." 

"Victoria, we need to talk." Vicky's father sounded assertive for once in his life.

"Not now, Dad, I'm on my way to the Turners." Vicky said.

"No, we need to talk," Vicky's father replied. "Right now."

"And I said I'm going to the Turners!" Vicky glared to her parents.

"And we said SIT DOWN!" Vicky's mother glared back.

Vicky, for once, did as her parents said. They were scolding her about her bossing them around and for hurting her little sister, Tootie, and being the reason why she didn't have any friends in school.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile with the others...

Timmy looked a little down in the dumps as they went through the TV Universe and left Channel 297.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" Amber frowned.

"Yeah, you just beat Vicky and stopped her from taking over the world!" Wanda added.

"You should be happy!" Cosmo cheered.

"You think I would be, right?" Timmy sulked. "I'm even okay with growing up... I mean, did you what a cool adult I'm gonna be? But I only got that way because my parents raised me right. I mean, in every show I visited, the parents are either complete idiots or never around!"

"Ooh, you're right." Annabelle said.

"My parents are so mad they're gonna kill me before I even get that old." Timmy frowned.

One of the screens they passed by soon changed to a different station. "Um, hello?" A familiar female voice spoke. 

"Huh?" Timmy asked before going to the screen to see his parents on a channel. "Mom? Dad?"

"We're desperately trying to find our only son, Timmy, and his friends, one which is our niece Amber." Darren said as he held Susan's hands.

Darren and Susan soon appeared in another screen

"Timmy, Amber, we're sorry we didn't believe you!" Susan frowned as they appeared on more and more TV Channels like The President of the United States making a speech. "We were wrong!"

"You have every right to be angry with your mother, but please!" Darren added. "We just want you to come home because..."

All of the channels soon showed Timmy's parents.

"WE LOVE YOU!" Susan and Darren proclaimed together.

"But I love you more!" Darren cut in.

This made Timmy very happy since his parents sounded like they really cared about him now and realized they were wrong to have given him Vicky as a babysitter.

"After we get out of the TV World, I'll destroy those remotes." Atticus said.

"All right, one last thing." Timmy nodded as he took the remote.

At the local TV Station...

"Do you think he heard the message?" Darren asked his wife as they came out of the recording room.

Timmy and the others soon arrived out of the TVs. 

"You bet I did!" Timmy smiled to his parents.

"Hi, Aunt Susan and Uncle Darren." Amber added.

"TIMMY!" Timmy's parents beamed. "EVERYBODY ELSE WHO'S NOT TIMMY!" They then grabbed them all into a heartwarming group hug.

"Wait, are we in a television station?" Mo asked.

"Well, we had to get a message through to Timmy somehow." Susan said.

"Yeah, some kid and her dog told us about how evil Vicky actually is." Darren added.

"By any chance, was this dog a Dalmatian?" Atticus asked.

"Yes," Susan replied. "Also the child told us to call her 'Deep Toot'."

Darren snickered at the name rather immaturely. Susan simply elbowed her husband.

"Oh, come on, honey, you have to admit that name's hilarious." Darren defended.

"Um, maybe we should leave before the guards come." Atticus suggested.

"Oh, our son and niece have forgiven you!" Darren smiled to his wife.

"Excuse me?" Amber asked her uncle sternly. 

"Uh, us, I mean, us, Amber." Darren smiled nervously.

"Uh-huh." Amber smirked.

They soon left while the owner seemed to be remembering the times Timmy helped him even if he thought the kid was a nuisance. 

The next day then came and Vicky came over because her parents made her. 

"So, Vicky, what do you have to say for yourself?" Darren glared firmly. 

"The face of this overwhelming evidence that you are, and have always been, an evil, lying, troublemaking shrew!" Susan added as she showed photographs of Vicky causing trouble in the house to get the kids in trouble.

"But, um, but..." Vicky stammered.

The kids smirked smugly to Vicky. Atticus soon secretly crushed the magic remotes without anyone knowing.

"I'm sorry!" Vicky soon had tears in her eyes. "I blame television!"

"Nice try," Darren folded his arms. "Whatya take us for, idiots?"

"Um... Yes?" Vicky smiled nervously.

"Vicky, you're fired!" Susan glared.

This caused her to gasp and for Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray to cheer in their goldfish forms.

"Those gleeful fish are right to cheer!" Darren glared. "You should've been kinder to Timmy and his friends!"

"You should've been less violent to Timmy and his friends!" Susan added. "And that is why, from now on, Atticus will be their babysitter instead of you."

This caused the kids to cheer.

"Um..." Annabelle paused.

Everyone looked to her and went to talk in private.

"What's wrong, Annabelle?" Timmy asked.

"Won't Cosmo and Wanda go away forever if Vicky isn't here to make you miserable anymore?" Annabelle asked.

"You realize he still has a certain bully and a crazy teacher to make him miserable, right?" Cosmo asked.

"I know, but..." Annabelle replied.

"Sweetheart, there is a hidden rule," Wanda soothed maternally like when she would talk with Timmy. "It doesn't happen very often, so we fairy godparents usually don't get to discuss it enough, but the rule is if Timmy has a connection to the magical world, such as knowing Atticus and your friends, then he'll be allowed to keep his fairies, even after a certain amount of time passes.." she then smiled bashfully to the girl. "So, we might be able to see your future kids and be their fairy godparents."

"Our future kids?" Timmy and Annabelle blushed to each other.

"Yep." Murray nodded.

Timmy and Annabelle looked to each other before looking away while blushing.

"Well, speaking of the future," Timmy said. "I did have something in mind."

Everyone was curious of Timmy's plans as he soon took out a Johnny Hunt lunchbox and was filling it with things after he had dug a hole in the backyard.

"What are you doing, Timmy?" Mo asked.

"Digging up your own grave again?" Cosmo added.

"Nope," Timmy replied as he shut his lunchbox before burying it which made a daisy grow. "I'm just burying a time capsule. We all might forget all about this amazing experience, but I sure don't want to. I'm gonna grow up someday, and I just wanna make sure I remember the days that really meant something to me." 

Cosmo and Wanda smiled as this was a sweet and mature moment from Timmy.

"And most of all, when I grow up, I wanna make sure I don't wanna make the same mistakes my parents made!" Timmy vowed.

"True that." Annabelle nodded.

"Well, that's a long, long time from now," Wanda smiled. "Come on, it's a beautiful sunny day! The birds are singing, and the future looks bright!"

"Wanna go inside and watch TV?" Cosmo smiled to the kids.

"You know it." The kids smiled back.

Timmy threw the shelf and they all ran inside much to Wanda's dismay.


	8. Chapter 8

20 years later...

Two young kids were in the backyard of their home together and they were digging something that their father buried years and years ago, and where they decided to show their parents what they had found. 

"Hey, Daddy!" The daughter piped up as her father looked through the mail until looking back at her. "What's this?"

"Hey, I remember this, it's my time capsule," Timmy smiled as he picked up the lunchbox and looked through it from his daughter's hands. One of the things in his lunchbox was a picture of himself as a kid. He seemed to glare at the photo Vicky took of him years ago before looking soft at the pet goldfish in the background. "Ah, well, time to go to work," he then told his kids before going to the door to open it while his kids stood beside each other. "And time for your babysitter."

"Now, Timmy, you did remember to hire a good babysitter, didn't you?" An older Annabelle asked.

"Of course I did, dear," Timmy smiled to his wife. "Atticus recommended her."

"Oh, that's a relief." Annabelle smiled back.

The girl known as Barbie Roberts soon came into the house and smiled to the Turner kids she was going to babysit.

"What?" Timmy chuckled. "You think I'm as stupid as my parents were?"

"Ooh, we better get going." Annabelle said.

"You're right, I don't wanna be late," Timmy said before checking his watch and looking to their twins who looked nervous of their new babysitter. "Bye, Tammy! Bye, Tommy!"

The parents soon left their children alone with Barbie.

"No, don't leave, take us with you!" The Turner twins panicked as their parents left them.

"What's wrong?" Barbie frowned. "I would never hurt a child. I am a big sister after all."

"R-Really?" The twins asked.

"Really," Barbie smiled. "Oh, who are you two?"

"Um, well, I'm Tammy," The brown-haired girl replied before putting her arm around her darker-haired brother. "And this is my brother, Tommy."

"It's nice to meet you both." Barbie smiled.

Tommy and Tammy looked to each other nervously, but still smiled, and so did Cosmo and Wanda as they watched this in secret as goldfish and had become their godparents like they did with Timmy 20 years ago. Of course, Murray was there as well. 

"Like father like son." Wanda smiled.

"Yeah, but at least Timmy had Barbie babysit," Murray smiled back. "She can do just about anything."

"Yep!" Cosmo smiled back.

Tammy and Tommy smiled to Barbie as they were going to have a lot of adventures together with Barbie as their babysitter, but those stories would be for another time.

That's All, Folks! The End


End file.
